dylankartfandomcom-20200215-history
Driving License
Driving License Is the twentysecond Episode Of Season 1 Plot Eric keeps failing his driving test,so he tries to license his kart. Lois and Peter have a war. Stevie says Gracie is too prissy. Causing Gracie to change her appearance. Absent *Elizabeth McGarry as Liz Lange Script Peter:(Holding books,runs into Lois,dropping her lunch) Lois:Watch it! Dimwit! (Gets yogurt all over her Peter:S-sorry! Lois:There's no sorries! Peter:Stop! I feel guilty! Lois:What did I just say?! I have yogurt all over me! I'll get my revenge! Peter:I have to pee.. Liz:(Walks pass Peter,drinking water) Peter:Nevermind.. (DMV) Lady:Hi,I'm...I'm..K...k..Karen. Eric:Cool. Let's do this! (The road) Karen:You're doing g-g-g-good s-s-so far. Eric:Thanks. (Looks away from the road) You wanna stop at Shaco's Taco's? Karen:ERIC LOOK O-o-out! Eric:AHHHH!!!!! (CRASH!) Karen:I RAISE KIDS! (Runs away) Eric:... (Stevie's house) Stevie:(On the computer) A few more audio selections.. Gracie:(Comes downstairs) Hey,Stevie,Eric's driving and Lois and Peter are busy. I came to visit. What are you doing? Stevie:Making a video game. But my character designs aren't coming out well! Gracie:I can help! Stevie:What do YOU know about super soldiers,buff babes and smart dogs who can talk? You're too prissy! Gracie:(Gasps) Too..prissy? TOO PRISSY?! I'll show you! (Runs off) Stevie:Buff babes. Lol. (Playground) Peter:Lois what do you want from me?! Lois:I couldn't bring my weapons. But tag is an option! Peter:Tag? One of the many things I'm scared of! Lois:Good! I'm IT!!! (Chases after him) Peter:GAAAAHHHH!!! (Slow motion) Lois:I'll..kiiiiilll yooooooouuu! Peter:Heeeeellllppp!!! Lois:(Grabs Peter) Peter:I think I'm going to burst! Stevie:(Comes into the park,drawing in his notebook) I can't seem to draw it! Lois:I got you! Stevie:Lois! Stop! (Drops notebook) Lois:But he spilt yogurt on me! Stevie:Lois.. Lois:Fine.. (Kisses him) Peter: Thank you Stevie! THANK YOU! Stevie:Bye guys! (Walks off) Lois:NOW! (Chases after him) Peter:Steeeevvviiiieee!!! (Stevie has still left the notebook) Joseph (Dina's brother,not pool boy): (Picks up the notebook) Whoa... (DMV) 18 year old:I'm Roger. Let's go on the road,bro! (The road) Roger:Dude! Stop at McFoods! Let's get some burgers! Eric:I like the way you think! (McFoods drive in) Roger:Uh.. Can I get a Happy Meal..Some fries.. Some nuggets..And HOT SAUCE! Guy:That would be 7.43. Roger:I don't have the money.. Lil dude? Eric:..Ugh.. (Pays for the food) (The road) Roger:(Crunches super loud) Mmm mmm mm!! Eric:...(Sighs) Roger:(Looks in bag) HOLD UP! Eric:What?! What's going on?! Roger:They forgot my toy! Eric:I'm not going back for a toy! Roger:I WANT MY TOY! Eric:AHHH!! TOY,YEAH! (Drives back to the McFoods) Roger:Stay here. Eric:(Drives off) Ha. (Stevie's house) Gracie:(Knocks on the door) Stevie:(Opens it) Hey GRAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Gracie:Concept art? Stevie:Why did y- Nevermind. It's in my notebook. Let me get it (Runs off) Gracie:Whatever.. Stevie:It's gone! Gracie:Whatever.. Stevie:We gotta go look for it! Gracie:Whatever.. Stevie:Stop! Gracie:Whatever.. (The pool) Peter:I'm too scared to dive! Lois:Do it. (Slow motion) Peter:(Turns around) Lois:(Dressed like a clown) Peter:CLOOOOWWWNNN!!! Lois:(Pushes him in the water) Peter:NOOOOO!!!! (Regular motion) Lois:BODY SLAMMING! (Jumps in) (DMV) Tim:I'm Tim. Let's drive. NOW. Eric:Can you license a go kart? Tim:YES! Eric:Bye! (2 Hours later,Road) Eric:WOOHOO! Yeah! (Rides down the road in a kart) My plot if finished! Wait,what? AHHHH!!!! (Gracie' house) Gracie:We've checked everywhere! Stevie:Let me just create the game from mind. (Goes on her computer) Gracie:Whatever.. Stevie:OH MY GOD. Gracie:What?! Stevie:Someone used my concept art for a game called Soldiers,Babes,Dogs! With my art! Gracie:Who's the creator?! Stevie:Joe Seth Games! Gracie:Dina's brother!! Stevie:.. Are you going to change that look? Gracie:Yeah.. I'm sorry,Stevie..It was a big insult to me. Stevie:Hug? Gracie:No. (School) Eric:I have my driving license!! Lois:I hate you so hard! Peter:Stevie! Help! Stevie:Lois... (Walks away) Lois:I'm sorry dimwit.. I'm sorry! Peter:Thanks Lois,you're okay. Joseph:I'm getting so much money off of this game! Stevie and Gracie: Hello..Joe Seth Games.. Joseph:Bye! (Runs off) (End credits) (The screen fades) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Episodes